


For Coven and Council

by SaMiMoTzu22



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/F, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/pseuds/SaMiMoTzu22
Summary: Dahyun and Tzuyu are the leaders of the last two vampire covens on earth and are forced together by the vampire council for the sake of the vampire race. Both despise each other, so this can only end badly, right?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Jung Wheein/Original Character(s), Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 35





	1. Two failures and a change

It was that time of the week for Dayhun. It was time to meet at the usual spot, outside the local market. Dahyun looked at her phone. 18:07. ‘She’s never this late’ Dahyun thought to herself, putting her phone away in her coat pocket, before looking left and right up and down the street, waiting for the person she was meeting. She let out a deep sigh. The night had already fallen and the sharp, cold November evenings took the passers by breath away.

Dahyun finally felt a buzz in her pocket. She reached in and pulled her phone back out. A text from the person she was meeting. Dahyun quickly entered the code to unlock her phone and opened her messages app. Clicking on the contact saved under a peach, she opened the message.

‘Sorry I’m running late, work was pretty hectic. I'll be at our usual point in a couple minutes.’

Dahyun could now relax a little, nothing had happened to them, it was just work keeping them. Dahyun knew that they were risking their job doing what they were doing for her, but they did it willingly. ‘That is what friends do for each other.’ Dahyun gave a small smile to herself. How did she end up being friends with such a kind hearted human, considering she was a vampire. 

People always believed the rumours they read in books about them being evil, turning into bats, not having a reflection in mirrors or appearing on photos, only drinking blood from humans. But Dahyun wasn’t like that at all. Dahyun was caring, especially of the people around her. She had grown close to some of the locals, but only a select few knew her secret. And Peach was one of those select few.

A rich scent suddenly invaded the nostrils of Dahyun. She could tell the smell from anywhere. Blood. But not just any blood, human blood. The smell was calling to her, trying to lure her away from her spot, but Dahyun managed to keep strong and resist her urges to give in and follow the scent, only for it to be getting stronger, and stronger, and soon she wasn’t able to resist anymore. The hunger that she had subsided for the week took over. 

Her eyes changed from their usually creamy gold to a dark red, her nails elongated and sharpened into a point and her fangs grew ready to devour the flesh of whatever the smell was coming from. She had turned into the hunter that she hated she had become, and worst of all, she had done it in public. 

“Dahyun, is everything okay?” A voice called out to her, snapping her back to her senses. “You do realise where you are, people might see you. You are fortunate that it's a cold night and the streets are empty.” The voice continued.

Dahyun turned around to see the person she was expecting. In front of her stood a woman with wavy, black hair that ran down to the middle of her back, carrying a small cooler bag. “Good evening, Momo,” She started before seeing the source of the scent. “Momo, your arm is bleeding, what happened?” Dahyun asked as she lifted Momo’s right arm up, pushing Momo’s coat up towards the elbow to reveal a cut.

“I must have caught my arm on the door as I left work, not realising I had cut it. I thought it was just a graze.” Momo gave a soft giggle.

Inspecting the wound, Dahyun was once again fighting the urge to take a bite out of Momo and drain her. “It's not a deep cut,” she informed Momo, “but it is enough to drive me, and possibly others, crazy.” she whispered. Dahyun raised her wrist up to her mouth, taking a bite ensuring that blood was now flowing from her wrist. “Please, drink this. The wound will heal and the scent should go, allowing me to focus.” 

“I can’t drink that!” Momo exclaimed. “How can I drink your blood when I’m not a vampire?”

“Will you keep your voice down!” Dahyun shouted in a whisper. “It’s simple. You suck your own blood when you prick your finger on something, right?” She saw Momo nodding, “Well it’s the same principle here. Suck on my wrist and the wound will heal instantly.”

“I suck on my blood because that's just it, it’s my blood, not your blood or anyone else's blood,” Momo insisted on declining the bleeding wrist, “The wound will heal and the blood will stop soon.” 

“But soon won’t be enough to stop the others,” Dahyun whispered, not knowing whether any of them were watching. “Please Momo, I am practically begging for you to take my wrist, you don’t know what they are like.”

Momo couldn’t bring herself to accept the offer, despite seeing the look of desperation on Dahyun’s face, both as a concerned friend, but also a concerned vampire for their territory. “I’m sorry Dahyun, I just can’t do it.” She finally said, looking to the floor in shame of not being able to help.

‘Well Momo, you leave me no choice.’ Dahyun thought. “Momo,” she called. Momo looked up, catching Dahyun’s eyes, except her eyes had now changed. The creamy gold eyes were now dilating repeatedly. Momo could only stare deeper and deeper into the hypnotic gaze that Dahyun was casting upon her, slowly falling into a trance that Dahyun was able to control. “Momo,” Dahyun once again repeated, before continuing with her order. “You will drink the blood from my wrist, healing your wound. You will believe you did this off your own accord.” Dahyun once again raised her wrist to Momo, with Momo this time finally taking the wrist to her lips, tasting the blood for the first time. 

She didn’t need much, only a few drops. But it was enough for the cut to finally heal and the scent to disperse into the air. Dahyun could now finally focus on the point of them meeting. Momo snapped out of the trance that she was in, also now being able to focus.

“Is that what we need?” Dahyun asked, pointing to the cooler bag.

“Yes, there's 6 in there as normal.” Momo replied as she opened the bag, allowing Dahyun to have a glance in.

“Excellent, I really do appreciate you doing this for me Momo, I know you are risking your job, but it really does mean a lot to have you do so and willingly too.” Dahyun offered a small, but warm smile. 

Momo saw the smile on Dahyun’s face and returned it. “I’m just happy to be able to help you, you are so kind, I never thought I would find anyone like you in this world, let alone you be a vampire.” 

Dahyun was happy to have someone like Momo who she could rely on. A few of the townsfolk knew what she was, but Momo was the one she trusted the most with her secret.

“Well, I guess you’ll be needing this bag then.” Momo giggled as she handed the cooler bag to Dahyun.

“Thank you Momo, same time next week?” She smiled, knowing what the answer would be.

“Of course Tofu, I’ll try to be on time next week too.” Momo said, causing the pair to laugh. The pair hugged and bid each other a farewell for the evening before going separate ways. 

As Momo was walking home, she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up on end, she could feel that she was being followed, but she didn’t turn around, she just wanted to get to some safety, but no matter where she looked, she couldn’t find none. There were people's houses along the path, but Momo thought to herself ’I can’t just knock on a stranger's door saying I am being followed’ and all the shops were closed too since it was evening, so Momo tried to outthink her follower. She knew the streets like the back of her hand. 

Momo turned into a nearby alley which she knew would be well lit, waiting for her stalker to pass by. But no one walked past. ‘Was that all in my head?’ Momo wondered as she stuck her head around the corner of the building she was leaning against. She still saw no one walking along the path in either direction. Momo leaned back against the wall and tried to calm herself down.

“Expecting someone.” A voice came from her left, startling Momo.

Momo slowly turned to face where the voice had come from, and found a dark haired woman staring directly at her, with an evil grin on her face, baring her teeth. 

Momo screamed loudly, shaken by the suddenness of someone appearing behind her. ‘This can’t be my follower’ Momo thought, ‘she’s got here too soon, unless…’ a look of realisation appeared on Momo’s face. She knew she was in big trouble.

“Yes, that’s it, I love when my food screams.” The woman cackled. Her fangs suddenly became more prominent and within a blink of an eye, she lunged at Momo and started to drain her blood from her neck. Momo screamed even louder with the pain of the vampire’s bite and the blood leaving her body.

Meanwhile, a few streets away, Dahyun was walking towards her home, when she heard Momo’s screams of anguish. She darted down the next alleyway and into the darkness, safety from the naked eye where she was able to sprint with her vampiric speed towards where Momo’s scream came from. 

When Dahyun reached the alleyway that Momo was in, she immediately saw the reason for her screaming. ‘Shit, we didn’t act soon enough. I should have been firmer with her before any of this could have happened.’ Dahyun rushed behind the feasting woman and ripped her off Momo, throwing her against the wall, before quickly crouching by Momo’s side and inspecting her. Momo was struggling to breathe, with blood still spilling from the wound the vampire had caused. 

“You have just ruined my meal.” The woman cracked her neck, recovering from being thrown by Dahyun. 

“Well, this one is off limits.” Dahyun stood up, her attention now fully focused on the dark haired woman in front of her. 

“I don’t think so,” she replied to Dahyun, lunging at her. “No human is off limits, everyone knows that.”

“No, no one knows that. That’s just what your coven thinks” Dahyun punched her foe, knocking her against a dustbin. She looked back towards Momo and could see her condition was worsening.

“You know nothing about my coven’ the woman noticed that Dahyun’s attention was on Momo. Staggering back to her feet, she managed to sprint towards Dahyun.

Dahyun was surprised when she felt herself hitting the wall behind Momo. She thought that throwing the other woman against the dustbin would have finally made her leave Momo alone, but that didn’t seem to be the case. Dahyun shook her head and noticed that her attacker was now towering over Momo once again. “I thought I told you she was off limits!” Dahyun raged as she once again forced the vampire off Momo.

“Gah, why are you so annoying.” The woman sighed as she realised she was struggling to keep up the fight against Dahyun. “I hate having your kind around our territory, why can't you just be normal vampires like us?”

“Your territory?” Dahyun couldn’t believe the words she was hearing. “How is this your territory? We were here before you, we established ourselves before you. Your coven thinks it owns everything, but you don’t.” Dahyun walked towards the vampire who was struggling to get up to her feet, her energy being drained from the battle. Dahyun bares her fangs, trying to assert dominance in the situation, sensing the weakness of her opponent. “I will give you one chance. Leave now, or I will force you to leave.”

After weighing her options, the woman realised that it was time to give up, as much as she hated being a quitter, she had to accept that this hunt had failed. “This isn’t over.” She said, before rushing off into the darkness of the alleyway.

Dahyun watched her leave before finally being able to have a sole focus on Momo. She could see that Momo was now in a critical condition, but she couldn’t risk taking her to a hospital, she had lost too much blood, and once again, the scent of Momo’s blood was sending Dahyun insane. She needed to get Momo to the coven house, and fast. Dahyun picked up the cooler bag and carried Momo in her arms, before running into the darkness and towards their home.

\-------

“Mina.” Sana exclaimed as she saw Mina walking through the door to their home. “I missed you.”

“Sana, I was only gone for two hours.” Mina rolled her eyes before walking past the excited woman and slumped on the sofa.

“What’s gotten into you?” Sana asked before jumping on top of the slumped Mina, sitting on her lap.

“Nothing has gotten into me Sana, I’m just not in the mood tonight, okay? can we just leave it tonight.” Mina pushed Sana off her lap.

Sana pouted. She knew something had happened tonight because Mina wasn’t usually like this.  _ ‘What happened to you tonight Mina, why won’t you tell me?’  _ Sana tried to follow Mina who had got out of the sofa and walked towards the room they shared. Mina slammed the door behind her. “Minari, please talk to me.”

“Sana, please leave me alone, I’m not in the mood.” Mina snapped back behind the door.

Sana was about to try once again, but she got interrupted from a voice behind her.

“Trouble in paradise?” the voice cackled.

“What do you want Sneha?” Sana answered bitterly.

“Oh, I only want to know what’s wrong with  _ Minari _ ” Sneha mimicked Sana.

Sana was enraged and ran towards Sneha. She grabbed the dirty blonde haired woman and held her against the wall, slightly aloft, digging her claws into her neck where the grip she had was holding her. “Don’t  _ you  _ dare mimic me Sneha!” Sana growled. 

Sneha was struggling to loosen Sana’s grip on her throat. She had underestimated the strength that Sana had, and did so at her own risk. However, she remembered who else was in the house with them.  _ ‘As your sire, I command you to get this woman off me!’ _ She instructed mentally.

Within a few seconds, Sana was no longer gripping Sneha against the wall, but was rather lying on the floor with another woman, with mahogany coloured hair holding her around the waist, after tackling her off her sire. “No one hurts Sneha apart from me, got that?” the woman stood up, brushing herself down before checking on her creator. “Are you okay Sneha?” she asked.

“Yes Kiara, I’m fine.” Sneha clearly wasn’t fine, but she didn’t want to show any weakness to her sired or, more importantly at this stage, Sana.

Sana stood up and was about to launch another attack on Sneha, sensing her weakness and that she was recovering, but as she was about to launch, the front door was thrown open and in walked a clearly angered tall, dark haired vampire. “Saved by the boss” Sana mumbled. She turned on her heels and quickly raced after her ‘boss.’

“Hey boss, is everything okay?” Sana asked after finally catching up with the tall woman.

The woman deeply sighed. “How many times have I told you Sana? How many times have I said don't call me boss.” she said as she walked towards the cellar.

“Sorry bos… I mean Tzuyu” Sana corrected herself. “How was your hunt?”

“Failed, my dinner screamed for help and fortunately for it, the help came.” Tzuyu reflected as she opened the door.

“Nevermind, there’s always the next hunt.” Sana tried to see the brighter side.

“But I'm famished Sana, I need to feast, and I can’t keep getting a bottle every time to ease the hunger.” Tzuyu proceeded to go down the stairs into the cellar.

“I understand,” Sana followed Tzuyu to the cold, damp cellar where there were hundreds if not thousands of wine size bottles filled with blood. “Do you want me to get you a live meal now?”

“It’s not the same,” Tzuyu sighed. “I enjoy the chase, the thrill of making them panic, and then the ecstasy of the first bite.” Tzuyu ran her hand down the front of her neck, remembering just how good it felt when a hunt was successful. “But alas, this will have to suffice for tonight.” She pulled out a bottle with the numbers 2015 on the front, indicating the year the blood was put in the bottle.

“If you are sure.” Sana turned to leave the cellar

“Sana, before you go,” Tzuyu called out to her. Sana turned to face Tzuyu. “Just a couple of things. Firstly, what was all that fighting going on when I came in through the door?”

Sana gulped, she knew that Tzuyu didn’t like her coven fighting with each other, only with the enemies of the coven. “It- It was nothing.” she managed to stutter.

Tzuyu could sense Sana’s nerves from the stutter, she was clearly hiding something. “Don’t lie to me Sana!” 

“I-I’m not” Sana once again sounded less convincing than she tried to.

“Don’t make me say  _ those _ words Sana.” Tzuyu was ready to say the words Sana never wanted to hear.

“No, please, not  _ those _ words,” Sana started to crumble, memories came flooding back to her of the time Tzuyu used the words to order her to do as Tzuyu wished, even if she didn’t want to. “I'll tell you, just please don’t use those words” Sana sobbed.

“Well then Sana, what was the cause of the fighting?” Tzuyu asked once again.

“Mina came home in a strange mood, not wanting to talk about anything, I tried to get through to her but she was having none of it and went to our room, I tried to appeal to her by using her nickname, Sneha mimicked me for it, I lost my temper, grabbed her against the wall and then Kiara tackled me off Sneha and onto the floor, then you walked in” Sana rambled.

“So it was all over nothing?” Tzuyu rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I guess it was really.” Sana looked down to the floor embarrassed.

“Well please, make sure it doesn’t happen again,” Tzuyu sternly told Sana. “I need you all to have your energy preserved for if  _ they _ ever try anything.”

“Of course Tzuyu, I’ll ensure it doesn’t. And anyway, we all know if  _ they _ tried anything, that they would lose, for there is only one true queen of the vampires, and she is in front of me now.” Sana bowed to Tzuyu, causing the latter to give a small chuckle, before once again turning towards the cellar door.

“Sana, one last thing before you go,” Tzuyu once again saw Sana turn to face her. “Can you get two glasses for this please?” lifting up the bottle she was holding.

“Oh, but I’m not hungry yet Tzuyu, and I’d prefer to hunt tonight.” Sana replied.

“It’s not for you though.” Tzuyu shook her head and laughed.

“Who’s it for then?” Sana asked, confused as to who Tzuyu would want to be sharing a drink with.

“It’s for your girlfriend.”

Those words were enough for Sana to dash out of the cellar and up the stairs, into the kitchen to grab two wine glasses for Tzuyu. 

Meanwhile, below her Tzuyu was thinking to herself.  _ ‘Oh Mina, what have you done this time. This conversation should be fun.’ _

\---------------------

“Chaeyoung!” Dahyun screamed. “Chaeyoung! Open the door!” she repeated kicking the door since she had her arms filled with a nearly lifeless Momo.

“Alright, I’m coming, keep your hair o-” Caheyoung mumbled as she walked to open the door, when she saw the scene on the doorstep, she got excited. “Oh, live meal this week?”

“No Chaeyoung, not live meal.” Dahyun answered back. “Help me put her on the sofa”

Chaeyoung took Momo’s legs, while Dahyun moved to hold Momo under her shoulders. The pair shuffled until they put Momo on the sofa.

“Okay, are you going to tell me why  _ this _ woman isn’t a live meal?” Chaeyoung asked.

“She,” Dahyun pointed to Momo, “is the reason we don’t have to hunt humans. She is the reason we get the bags weekly. Momo is risking her job doing this for us.”

“Wait, so this is who you meet on a weekly occurrence?” Chaeyoung asked, trying to understand exactly who this woman was and why she meant so much to Dahyun.

“Yes, Momo was our blood donator, and did so willingly, I didn’t even have to compel her at all.” Dahyun informed Chaeyoung.

“That’s great,” Chaeyoung started “but that doesn’t explain why she is on our sofa right now looking rather lifeless and we aren’t doing anything about it.”

“Well, there is a reason for that.” Dahyun gave a nervous laugh before continuing. “Momo was late tonight meeting me because work was busier than usual for her. When she turned up, there was a scent of blood in the air and I was close to snapping into  _ that _ mode, but Momo managed to calm me down, despite my mind still going crazy from the smell of blood.”

“Did you find out where the blood was coming from?” Chaeyoung interjected.

“Let me finish and you’ll find out,” Dahyun cleared her throat. “Anyway, that was when I realised the smell of the blood wasn’t fading, but was getting stronger. I noticed that Momo was also dripping blood from her arm, so she was the source of the smell.”

“So you went into  _ that _ mode, biting her, draining her and bringing her here to try to save her?” Chaeyoung once again interrupted.

“No Chae, stop interrupting me and you’ll actually find out what happened and why we aren’t doing anything, because there isn’t anything we  _ can _ do.” Dahyun snapped out of a small annoyance that Chaeyoung had caused. “So, I tried to offer her some of my blood, but she refused twice, so I had to compel her to get her to drink the blood and close the wound up before  _ they _ got to her. After the wound healed and the aura of the blood dispersed, we bid our goodbyes and went our separate ways, only for me to then hear her screams a few minutes later and see her being drained by one of  _ them _ . Fortunately, after a bit of a scuffle in an alleyway they finally left, but the damage had already been done to Momo.”

“So, we aren’t doing anything because she’s been drained, but because she has your blood flowing through her, she should be turning into a vampire, correct?” Chaeyoung tried to wrap her head around what Dahyun had told her.

“I’m turning into a what?” a voice from behind the pair surprised them.

“Momo!” Dahyun was startled. “How much of that conversation did you hear?”

“I heard enough to know that you can’t be trusted.” Momo was livid. She tried to stand up, but she was immediately off balance and fell back onto the sofa.

“Momo, please listen to me,” Dahyun walked over to the struggling woman, crouching in front of her. “I am so sorry that you have had to go through this. I would never have wished this upon you, but please know that I was trying to protect you.”

“Stop your lying Dahyun!” Momo bitterly snapped. “You are the reason I have become this monster I am.”

Dahyun sighed, knowing that what Momo was saying was true.  _ ‘I guess I am now being punished for my actions by now having a dear friend hate me.’ _ Dahyun thought to herself.

“Momo, without Dahyun stepping in, you would be dead, whether it was by her hands or by the vampire who attacked you. You are just fortunate that Dahyun is mostly able to control herself, and that is mainly thanks to you.” Chaeyoung tried to reason with Momo.

“She didn’t  _ need _ to do anything.” Momo insisted.

“Chae, can you give us a minute please.” Dahyun asked quietly, “Can you get Momo one of the small bottles from the kitchen.” Chaeyoung nodded as she left the room.

“I’m not drinking anything!” Momo sharply told Dahyun.

“Momo, you need to drink in order to survive. You have three choices. The first choice is you accept that you are now a vampire and you embrace my coven’s traditions by hunting animals. The second option is you embrace you are a vampire and hunt humans. The third option is that you refuse to accept you are a vampire, don't drink any blood and die a slow and painful death. Now, I would prefer for you not to do option two and I definitely don’t want to see my friend who I fought so hard to save die a slow painful death so I would also like you to not pick option three.” Dahyun saw Chaeyoung re enter the room with a small bottle of red liquid in her hand.

“What is that?” Momo asked, knowing the answer already.

“It’s blood, but it’s animal blood rather than human blood.” Dahyun told Momo as she opened the bottle.

Momo’s heightened scenes took over and she was now craving the bottle. But there was still a little bit of herself fighting the urge to grab the bottle from Dahyun’s hands and gulp it down her throat.

“I need you to drink from this bottle Momo.” Dahyun held the bottle out to Momo.

“N- No!” Momo struggled. She couldn’t give in, she couldn’t lose to her monster self.

“Momo, I don’t want to have to repeat the meeting point situation. Please take the easy option and take the drink I am offering you.” Dahyun once again held the bottle out for Momo to take.

Momo closed her eyes. The pain, the desire to drink, the hunger. It was all taking over. When Momo opened her eyes, they were blood red. “I said no!” She once again got up from the sofa, this time making her way towards the hall to leave the house.

“Once again Momo, you leave me with no choice.” Dahyun deeply sighed. “As your sire, I command you to drink this bottle of blood.”

Within a blink of an eye, Momo had gone from standing in the door frame to downing the blood as if she was doing a drinking game at a party. When she finished gulping down the last drops of blood, she slammed the bottle on the table in front of her. “More.” she demanded. “I need more.” Momo repeated.

Dahyun turned to Chaeyoung. “I guess we are doing a hunting lesson tonight.” Dahyun went over to the cooler bag, taking two of the blood bags and throwing them to Chaeyoung for her to catch and taking two for herself. “Drink up! We will need our energy tonight teaching Momo the ways of our coven and teaching her about being a vampire.”

Chaeyoung nodded and ripped the bags before drinking from them. She knew they were in for a long night.

\-------------------------------

“Minari!” Sana called out. Sana didn’t care if Sneha or Kiara were outside their door again, the only thing that mattered was Mina. “Mina please open the door.”

“Sana, please can you just leave me alone for a little bit.” Mina replied through the closed door.

“But Mina, you don’t understand. Tzuyu wants to talk to you.” Sana informed Mina.

_ ‘Great, just great. Can’t wait for her to tell me how much of a failure I am.’ _ Mina thought as she finally opened the door.

Sana immediately embraced Mina, giving her many small, soft kisses all over Mina’s face. “I love you baby, you know that right?”

“Of course I know that.” Mina rolled her eyes.

The pair went into the kitchen, grabbing the wine glasses that Sana had been asked to get by Tzuyu, before heading into the stairwell to head down into the cellar.

“Ah Sana, I was wondering where you had got to with the glasses.” Tzuyu smiled seeing Sana coming down the stairs. “Oh, and I see you managed to get Mina out of your room.”

“Yeah, guess it didn’t take much when I say that you wanted to speak with her.” Sana nervously laughed.

“Oh, I have that much power?” Tzuyu chuckled.

“What would you like to talk to me about?” Mina asked as she went and took a seat at a round table in between herself and Sana, and where Tzuyu was standing.

“Sana if you please.” Tzuyu pointed towards the door, indicating she wanted to be left alone with Mina. Sana turned and left with a worried look on her face. “I won’t do nothing Sana, I promise.” Tzuyu called as she heard Sana walking up the stairs.

“Why would you do something to me?” Mina asked, confused as to why Tzuyu would say that.

“Sana has this fear that I will do something to hurt you, despite me never wanting to hurt my two most loyal followers. Now, drink?” Tzuyu raised the bottle she had got earlier.

“I’m not actually that hungry.” Mina lied.

“See, now I know that is a lie Mina, I know what happened earlier.” Tzuyu poured the blood into a glass and placed the glass in front of Mina.

“You do?” Mina was surprised. Sure Tzuyu was her sire, but she didn’t know she could know exactly what happened.

“Yes, Sana told me it all. You didn’t need to be off with her” Tzuyu sat opposite Mina.

_ ‘So she doesn’t know then.’ _ Mina thought. “Oh yeah, I guess I was just a bit exhausted from today’s hunt.”

“My hunt failed today, but that’s the thing with failure. We can fail, but it’s all about how we bounce back from the failing that makes us who we are.” Tzuyu put her hand on Mina’s shoulder. “Next hunt you are coming with me, then we definitely won’t fail.”

“Y-you want to hunt… with me?” Mina stuttered.

“Yes I do, us pair working together would be unstoppable, we can get a full night’s hunt in and have enough time to fill some new bottles up.” Tzuyu pointed to some bare shelves behind her. “Besides, it’s always better fresh from the source.”

“I’d be honoured to hunt alongside you, it’s been a while since we last did it.” Mina smiled.

“That it has Mina, that it has.” Tzuyu returned the smile. A comfortable silence passed over the pair for a few seconds before Tzuyu finally broke it. “Well, I better let you get back to Sana, I’m sure she wants to know you are alright.”

“Thank you for the drink Tzuyu, I’m certainly feeling a lot better now.” Mina started to make her way up the stairs.

“Mina.” Tzuyu shouted, causing Mina to come back down the stairs. “Next time, you can tell me that your hunt failed too, you know, I won’t tell anyone.”

Mina nodded and the smile that was on her face when she left the first time was now replaced by a frown.  _ ‘She did know after all. I thought it was all too good to be true.’ _ Mina mentally kicked herself as she made her way back to the room she shared with Sana.

“Hey, how did your talk go?” Sana jumped up when she heard the door opening.

“It went well,” Mina faked a smile. “She wants me to go on a hunt with her next time because she thinks we will work well together.”

“That’s great babe. You and Tzuyu will work so well together and the humans won’t know what will have bit them.” Sana cackled.

“No they won’t Sana, and I can’t wait.” Mina joined in the laughing.

“Now then, I think I need to have some fun with Sneha for earlier, care to join me?” Sana asked, reaching her hand out for Mina to take.

“But you know Tzuyu doesn’t like fighting like you were earlier.”

“Who said we’d be fighting? We just need to have a bit of fun, like a prank.” Sana smirked

“Well then, let’s teach her a lesson.” Mina joined in the smirking as they plotted revenge on Sneha.

\---------------------

Dahyun led Chaeyoung and Momo deep into the woods where she knew they wouldn’t be heard by anyone. “Now Momo, since you have been turned into a vampire by my blood, you will now belong to my coven, the House of Diluculum. We are vampires that hunt on animal blood, but as you well know, we also need human blood once a week. However we prefer not to take the blood directly from humans, which is why we always got the bags from you.”

“I see, it makes sense now.” Momo said. “So are there any more covens?”

“We know of at least one more coven, and we don’t get along.” Chaeyoung informed Momo.

“Oh, why don’t you get along with them?” Momo inquired.

“Well, let's just say that we have a difference of opinions on what is best for vampires.” Dahyun stated as she started to walk a little deeper into the forest.

Momo nodded and, along with Chaeyoung, followed Dahyun.

Dahyun suddenly stopped. “There Momo” she pointed to a wild boar. “That is your first hunt.”

Momo suddenly became extremely nervous. It had dawned upon here that this was actually real now, there was no turning back. This is what she had become, this was her future. She had to accept it, or she would die. “What do I do then?” She asked.

“It’s simple really,” Chaeyoung giggled. “You just go up to the animal and bite it on the neck, blood will then come out and you drink it.”

“Is it really that simple?” Momo was unsure whether she could trust Chaeyoung.

“Sometimes you have a chase with the animal, but most of the time it really is that simple.” Dahyun reassured Momo.

Momo took a moment to collect her thoughts and prepare herself for what she was about to do. When she was ready, she sprinted towards the boar, fangs extending, before pouncing upon the animal, sinking her fangs into the boars neck and slowly drinking her first meal, savouring every drop that she got from the boar.

“Nice job Momo!” Chaeyoung shouted from where she and Dahyun were watching Momo.

“Yeah, very impressive for the first time.” Dahyun joined in the compliments.

“Thank you.” Momo replied as she rejoined the other two.

“So, now you have experienced hunting, time to head back home.” Dahyun started leading the others back towards their home. “You still have a bit of learning to do tonight.”

The walk home was filled with various conversations about how long Dahyun and Chaeyoung had been vampires, what Momo did before she got turned, love life, as well as many other things. They finally reached home, with Dahyun opening the door, allowing her two sired vampires to head in before her.

“Why don’t you pair continue getting to know each other?” Dahyun said as she hung her jacket upon the coat hanger. “I’ve just got something I need to do before I join you.”

“Sure” the pair said as Chaeyoung showed Momo into the living room where she had woken up a couple hours before.

Dahyun went up the stairs and into her office. After shutting the door, she immediately went over to her desk chair, sat down and picked up the phone.  _ ‘Come on, please pick up.’ _ Dahyun repeated, waiting with bated breath until she finally heard a voice on the other end of the phone.

_ ‘You are through to the vampire council, this is Sunmi speaking, how can I be of assistance?’ _

“Hi Sunmi, it’s Dahyun from Diliculum.” Dahyun replied.

_ ‘Good evening Dahyun, what can I do for you?’ _ Sunmi asked.

“Well, I’d like to report an attack in my coven’s territory.” Dahyun said sternly. “And I want to take action to ensure they don’t do it again.”


	2. New faces and familiar meetings

“Who was that?” a voice immediately asked as soon as Sunmi put the phone down.

“It was Dahyun of Diluculum, she was reporting an attack in her coven’s territory,” Sunmi informed the voice.

“Again! What is it with this bitch and her territory? It’s a free world, let my coven bite who they want to bite.” The voice was clearly enraged.

“Keep your voice down Jihyo! You don’t want Nayeon to hear,” Sunmi tried to appeal to Jihyo.

“Too late. I heard it all,” Nayeon stated as she barged into the conversation. “Why do you always hold a grudge against my coven, Ji?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Your coven aren’t  _ real  _ vampires. My coven at least hunts and kills their victims, draining them slowly and savouring every last drop as they scream, begging for mercy. A true, proper,  _ real  _ vampire.” Jihyo knew that the last four words would get to Nayeon, they always did, every time these arguments happen.

“You know just as well as I do that my coven are vampires! Yes we aren’t like yours, but we at least still have a human side to us,” Nayeon snapped back.

“And that is exactly what is holding your coven back, you still have your humanity,” Jihyo scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I turned mine off back in the 1700s,” Jihyo edged closer to Nayeon, staring deeply into her creamy gold eyes, smirking deviously, “and I never looked back!” 

“Well, that is where we are clearly different, because I’ve been perfectly fine for the last six hundred and sixty eight years, whereas you have been batshit crazy for over three hundred of them.” Nayeon could feel her stone cold, none flowing blood begin to boil. She was playing herself right into Jihyo’s hand’s, which Jihyo was able to shape like molding clay.

Jihyo knew exactly what she was going to do next, she was always two steps ahead of Nayeon whenever they had these arguments. She was still only a small matter of inches away from her long time rivals face, but she also knew her surroundings too, knowing she was only a few small steps from Sunmi’s desk. Jihyo took the initiative in the situation and started to force Nayeon back towards the desk. When Nayeon finally bumped against the desk, Jihyo knew her plan was ready to execute. She reached down quickly, grabbing Sunmi’s glass of blood, before quickly, with one swift action, smashing the glass against Nayeon’s cheek. Shattered glass fell around the pair, along with many droplets of the blood the glass contained. “Whoops, my hand slipped.” Jihyo smiled before turning her back on Nayeon and started to strut away.

Nayeon had had just about enough of Jihyo and her antics. She wiped the remnants of the blood off her face before lunging an attack on Jihyo. “You’re gonna wish you never did that, you stupid little bitch.” Nayeon’s words were breathy as she started punching and kicking Jihyo.

“What the hell is going on in here!” a voice boomed as the pair immediately stopped and faced where the voice was coming from.

Jihyo and Nayeon both looked back at each other, before turning their heads back to the tall figure standing in the door archway.

“She started it, Jeongyeon,” Nayeon informed Jeongyeon as she pushed herself off Jihyo.

“I don’t care who started it. You seem to have the same argument once a month! And even then, that’s when we’re lucky. You usually have it once a  _ week!” _ Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. “This is why you were removed as the leader of this council Jihyo, you shouldn’t be having scraps with the other elected members.”

“Why do you always have to side with her?” Jihyo snorted, side eyeing Nayeon.

“I’m not siding with anyone, I’m just sick and tired of the pair of you always arguing over the same thing on a regular basis. You should know your responsibilities being a council member.”

“I already know  _ my  _ responsibilities as a council member,” Jihyo snapped back, sarcastically mimicking Jeongyeon’s tone.

“Do you?” Jeongyeon glared at her. “‘Cause from where I’m standing it looks like you’re picking a fight with Nayeon over your covens  _ again _ and it's really pissing me off.”

“That’s where you’re wrong!” Jihyo screamed before storming out of the room.

_ ‘At least you still have your coven,’ _ Jeongyeon suffered in silence as she eyed the floor.

Nayeon knew what Jeongyeon was thinking, but knew she couldn't do anything to help either. She placed her hand on Jeongyeon’s shoulder, giving it a couple gentle rubs, before leaving the room too.  _ ‘How I wish I was in charge.’ _

\------

Dahyun heard the click at the other end, then put her phone face down on the desk in front of her. She sat back in her chair and rubbed her face, exhaling loudly. A thought popped into her head.  _ ‘Nayeon and Jihyo will be at each other’s throats again no doubt.’ _

Removing her hands, Dahyun’s eyes scanned the room until they found the crest hanging on the wall. A shield with red and green stripes and a bat on the front. A gold plaque hung from the bottom of the shield, two chains holding it up on either side; on it was the word _DILUCULUM,_ painted in black and written in calligraphic font. Dahyun studied the crest for a while. She stared at the word beneath it. _Diluculum,_ meaning _twilight._

Her eyes flickered away from the crest. A certain melancholy mood washed over her. She sighed and stood up from her desk.

_ ‘I should go check on Momo and Chaeyoung.’ _

Leaving her office, she made her way onto the landing, listening carefully. She heard Momo and Chaeyoung getting to know each other, but she also heard five other voices. Slowly, Dahyun descended the stairs, each voice becoming more clear with every step. Reaching the bottom step, she saw seven women deep in conversation. Not wanting to disturb, she stealthily walked up to the door frame, leaning on it to eavesdrop.

“... and that's when I woke up here,” Momo finished telling the first part of her story.

“How did you feel when you woke up?” the tallest of the group asked, her words softly spoken by the gentle voice.

“I hated it. I felt like I had become a monster, I, uh… I still kinda do.” Momo glanced down at the coffee table.

“You're not a monster,” Chaeyoung reassured Momo as she scooted along the couch to rest a reassuring hand on Momo’s shoulder.

Momo placed her hand on top of Chaeyoung’s, offering the smaller blonde a thankful smile before turning back to the other women. “But I realise that without Dahyun’s quick thinking, I wouldn’t be here. I owe her my life.”

Dahyun felt an ache in her heart, those words striking her in her core. “You don’t owe me anything Momo. I see you have met our other coven members. Momo, this is Byulyi, Hyejin, Yongsun, Wheein and Alex,” she said as she walked into the room, taking a seat to Momo’s right. “Momo, you knew everything about me and yet you still kept helping us. I owe  _ you _ because without you, we would be weaker than we are now, potentially mad, and maybe even…”

“Don't say it, please,” Chaeyoung begged.

“She has to know Chae,” Dahyun insisted. After a few seconds, she saw a nod from Chaeyoung, clearly agreeing reluctantly. “We may have been forced to hunt humans, becoming like  _ them. _ ”

All of the group knew what Dahyun was getting at. All except Momo. “Who is  _ them _ ? You said it to Chaeyoung earlier and everyone else knows, but I don’t, and it feels like an important piece of information that I am not being told,” Momo glared.

Dahyun sighed. Momo did deserve to know, she just didn't want to tell her on her first night of her transformation, when she had a lot of other things she needed to learn about that were higher on the priority list.  _ “Them _ are the other vampire coven in this area. As you know, we are  _ The House of Diluculum _ and we were created by the former vampire elder of the coven, and current council member, Nayeon, and we hunt animals. The other coven is  _ The House of Tantibus _ and it's one of them who attacked you in the alley. They view humans as walking meals, whereas we want to live alongside humans. That’s why we wear these rings,” Dahyun stopped and pointed to the silver band that was on her middle finger. 

Momo glanced round at the other five women, all of them pointing to their bands. After a couple of moments, something clicked in Momo’s head. “Oh, is this the other coven you were talking about earlier?” Momo queried, seeing Dahyun nod once. “So is this Tantibus coven evil?” 

“Is water wet?” one of the women sitting opposite Momo replied.

“Byulyi…” Dahyun groaned slightly, and they made eye contact. Byulyi raised her eyebrows, thinking,  _ is Tantibus evil,  _ was a rhetorical question that had the most obvious answer. “Remember, Momo’s new here. She’s not gonna know everything we know. I mean come on,” Dahyun leaned forward and lowered her voice so only Byulyi could hear, “she thought  _ I _ was evil.”

Byulyi clicked her tongue and avoided Dahyun’s gaze. “Sorry,” she muttered under her breath.

Dahyun exhaled and turned back to Momo, “As Byulyi implied, Tantibus  _ are _ evil, yes. We have tried many times to get them to see our way and realise they don't have to hunt humans, but they won't have it.”

“Have they tried to convince you to see their ways?”

“Indeed they have, but we’ll never become like them, I can guarantee that,” Dahyun smiled reassuringly.

There was a few seconds of an awkward silence, no one knowing how to break it.

“Have you hunted yet?” a voice finally broke the ice.

“Hyejin, you should have seen her! She was so impressive for the first time,” Chaeyoung told the rest of the girls about what happened when Momo went on her first hunt.

Dahyun saw this as the perfect time to escape, but she also needed to bring someone with her. “Alex, can I have a word?”

Alex glanced at Wheein, before slowly unlinking her hand that she had been holding the entire time. “I’ll be right back,” she said as she pecked Wheein on the lips, before getting up from the couch and exiting the room behind Dahyun.

“You managed to sneak your way in,” Dahyun chuckled when the pair were out of ear range of the other women.

Alex matched the chuckle. “I sensed you were busy so I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“You and your senses. They’re a great help, but sometimes they’re such a hindrance,” Dahyun joked lightheartedly. “So I’m assuming you know what was going on.”

“Well, I can imagine your report to the council went as well as the last time, and the time before that, and that time before that, oh and the time before that too...” Alex replied with a tinge of sarcasm in her tone, but also a dead seriousness.

“Okay Alex, I get your point,” Dahyun rolled her eyes before returning to the matter at hand. “They want  _ another _ meeting. Me and  _ her _ . I don't know how many more times I can face her before wanting to rip her head off and end everything.” Alex could see Dahyun was getting more enraged just at the thought of the confrontation.

“It won’t end everything and you know that, but we can at least prepare for it if she tries any of her tricks.” Alex took Dahyun’s hand, offering a gentle squeeze.

Dahyun sighed. “You’re right. I just wish this whole thing could end after three hundred years, rather than dragging on for another three hundred. I have now had to turn someone due to them directly, I’d rather not see anyone else hurt by their fangs.”

Alex nodded in agreement. A silence fell over the pair. A silence of agreement. Both wanted this situation to end.

“I need a drink,” Dahyun suddenly said, exiting the hallway and entering the kitchen, leaving Alex alone in the hallway. Dahyun opened one of the cupboards nearest the fridge and grabbed a previously opened bottle of whiskey. She reached for one of the tumbler glasses by the sink, and poured the drink into the glass, just under halfway. She replaced the lid, sealing the drink, before throwing the contents of the glass into her mouth and down her throat. Whiskey was not her usual go-to alcoholic drink, but she needed something stronger than her usual wine.

Meanwhile in the hallway, Alex’s vision started to blur. A regular occurrence for her, except this time, it had a deeper tale that any previous time. A situation that was approaching a fighting point, now became a situation of life or death.

\------

“Right, which one of you good for nothing imbeciles did it?” a voice boomed throughout the house that shook everyone inside to their cold core.

“Imbeciles?” Sooyoung piped up. “What did you crawl out of? The 19th century?” She let a laugh out as she lazily laid across the sofa.

“Was it you?” Tzuyu asked, stone-faced. She stared Sooyoung down as the redhead looked back up at her.

_ “Was it me  _ what?” Sooyoung almost snapped back, baring her fangs slightly. Folding her arms, Tzuyu rolled her eyes, ignoring Sooyoung’s tone so she could get to the bottom of this.

“Did you get into a fight with a member of Diluculum?” the leader asked outright. Sooyoung scoffed and threw her head back laughing. She lifted it again to stare into Tzuyu’s eyes.

“You know me. I don’t mess with Dilucu-scum.” Sooyoung picked at her nails and turned her head away.

_ ‘Of course,’  _ Tzuyu thought. “Okay well...do you know who might’ve done?”

Sooyoung stood up and began to pass the younger woman. “Got no idea. Go ask Hyun or Wan.” She groaned loudly as she went in the direction of the cellar.  _ “Fuck  _ when can we go out hunting again? These bottles of human blood downstairs just ain’t doing it for me!” she shouted.

“Again? Didn’t you go out last night?” Joohyun wondered as she walked into the living room, her girlfriend, Seungwan, on her tail.

“Yeah, maybe but...gah, it’s so much better!” Sooyoung complained, storming off towards the cellar. Joohyun and Seungwan looked at Tzuyu who rolled her eyes before approaching the couple.

“There’s been an attack on a member of Diluculum reported. Know anything about it?” Tzuyu questioned matter-of-factly. Joohyun and Seungwan suddenly stood up straight, exchanging looks before gazing at their leader once more. They both shrugged their shoulders, indicating they didn’t, and Tzuyu exhaled, exasperated.

“What do you mean an attack on a member of Diluculum?” Seungwan wondered.

“Exactly that now, do you know who could’ve done it?” Tzuyu asked, just wanting to know the answer.

“Which member was it?” Joohyun asked.

“I don’t  _ know!  _ All I know is, I got a phone call from Chungha at the council letting me know that a member of Diluculum was attacked now,  _ do  _ you know who’s done it?” At this point, Tzuyu was beyond annoyed.

There was a few seconds of silence before Joohyun and Seungwan shook their heads slowly.

“Ugh…” Tzuyu let out, walking around them, trying not to let her anger get to her as she felt her fangs dig further and further into her bottom lip. She channelled her irritation into clenching her fists so her fangs could retract. They were starting to hurt.

“Seulgi? Seulgi?” Tzuyu called out as she wandered up the stairs. As if on cue, Seulgi’s head appeared around the corner.

“You called?”

“We need to talk. Where’s Yeri?”

“In here!” called a voice from one of the bedrooms. Tzuyu marched into the room, Seulgi following on behind her with a concerned expression on her face. Yeri paused her game and removed her headphones, turning her head to see the two new arrivals in her room. “What do you want?”

“Chungha phoned. There’s been an attack on a Diluculum member,” Tzuyu explained.

“And they got away did they?” Yeri asked, surprised. Tzuyu’s eyes fluttered shut for a brief second. She didn’t have time for this. Turning on her heels, she addressed Seulgi point blank.

“Did you do it?” Seulgi took a step back, clearly shocked by the question.

“You think  _ I  _ did it?” Seulgi rested her hand on her chest, feigning hurt. “I would  _ never  _ let a member of that coven get away!”

“For fuck’s…” Tzuyu began, but just walked past them as Seulgi smirked at an already chuckling Yeri, who replaced her headphones and continued playing as Seulgi stepped out of the bedroom.

“Ooh, someone’s mad…” Seulgi muttered under her breath, suppressing a laugh as she watched Tzuyu knock on Sneha’s door. “Whoever’s done it is gonna  _ wish  _ for the Council to insure them, holy shit!” Seulgi snorted, darting into Yeri’s room and shutting the bedroom door as the younger cackled.

Tzuyu knocked on Sneha’s door again. And once more. She heard nothing in response. “Sneha?” she called out to the other side of the door. “You in there?”

“You  _ bitch  _ Sana!” Sneha suddenly screamed from downstairs. Tzuyu turned on the spot at the speed of light to see Sneha almost fly up the stairs and push past her to go into her room, followed by Kiara.

“Sneha? Sana?” said Tzuyu, hearing laughter coming from the ground below her. She huffed and decided to go back downstairs to deal with whatever was going on. Diluculum could wait a while. “Sana? What’s going on?” She looked around for her and her eyes fell on Joohyun, who pointed downwards, signalling that Sana was in the cellar. “Sana?” Tzuyu called out, running down the stairs.

Once she arrived in the cellar, Tzuyu saw one light turned on in the far right corner of the room where the laughter was emanating from. She turned on the main light and walked through the cellar until she found Sana, along with Mina, laughing together in front of a huge stack of blood bottles.

“What’s going on? Why did Sneha scream that at you? What’s happening?”

“Oh my God!” Sana couldn’t stop laughing. Mina’s had died down slightly.

“Ah, wow… We pranked Sneha into thinking we had fresh blood down here so when she came downstairs we actually just threw a bottle of the blood we already have over her!” Their hysterics started again. Tzuyu went from being slightly annoyed, to completely and utterly  _ vexed. _

“Are you being serious?” Tzuyu snapped at the two of them. They stopped laughing almost instantly and stared at the woman in front of them. “So not  _ only  _ do you piss off another member of the coven but you go ahead and waste one of our bottles of blood?”

“One of our seven billion bottles of blood…” Sana mumbled under her breath, but Tzuyu could hear.

“Doesn’t matter, the question is, why?”

“She mimicked me earlier after Mina came home from her hunt,” Sana scoffed.

Tzuyu rolled her eyes. “So that’s why you did this? I thought I had spoken with you about this earlier!”

Sana eyed the floor, not wanting to catch Tzuyu’s burning glare. “Y-You did…”

“Look at me when I am talking to you!” Tzuyu demanded. Sana lifted her head immediately, not wanting to cross Tzuyu again. “Sana, you really have to get over this issue you have with people mimicking you. It’s going to happen. People will tease you, especially them lot up there.” Tzuyu pointed upwards. “You need to accept that, otherwise I will have to consider demoting you. I’m sure Joohyun would consider the role.”

“No, please, I’m sorry!” Sana pleaded. “I’ll try to get better at it.”

“It wasn’t just Sana. I agreed to it too,” Mina quietly confessed, barely loud enough for Tzuyu to hear.

Tzuyu shook her head. “You pair really should know better, especially being my aides and helping me keep everything under control.”

Both Sana and Mina frowned. They knew Tzuyu was bitterly disappointed in them and realised they had some way to go to make it back up to her.

Tzuyu recalled what had been happening a few minutes before upstairs. She also remembered talking to Mina in this very spot a couple hours earlier.  _ ‘Surely not.’ _ Tzuyu thought. “Mina, your hunt failed tonight, right?”

Mina didn't like where this was going, especially seeing Sana look towards her with a look of shock sketched across her face. “Yes, it did,” she replied.  _ ‘Great, now Sana knows why I was being funny with her.’ _

“When you were hunting, you didn't happen to come across any of that coven that brings shame to the vampire race, did you?” Tzuyu slightly tilted her head to her right after asking the question.

“I- I-” Mina stuttered.

“It’s a simple question Mina. Did you, or did you not, come across any of the Diluculum coven?” Tzuyu asked slowly, trying to keep herself from snapping at Mina.

Mina could feel the pressure that Tzuyu was forcing upon her from the questioning. Mina had no choice. “I did.” She quickly covered her face.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Why did I have to find out from Chungha after  _ they _ reported an attack? I've lost count how many times I’ve had to deal with those pests after the reports they’ve made!” Tzuyu rebuked.

“Thirty times in the last six months,” Sana informed Tzuyu, before seeing the fire in Tzuyu’s eyes from her stare, realising she didn’t need to hear the figures.

“I didn’t think that she would report the attack. She protected my meal and attacked me. I hate to say it, but she was  _ just _ that little bit too strong for me,” Mina confessed.

“Who was it who you fought with?” Tzuyu queried.

“Dahyun,” Mina replied bluntly.

Tzuyu took a few seconds to absorb the name. “Dahyun, great. That’s fucking great. Just when I thought tonight couldn’t get any worse, you just  _ had _ to make it worse, didn’t you.” Tzuyu turned on her heels before storming out of the cellar.  _ ‘Unbelievable. I now have to come face to face with that low life, knowing she managed to beat Mina in a fight.’ _

Joohyun, Seungwan and Sooyoung were sitting on the sofas in the living room, when they saw Tzuyu steam past them, rage clearly expressed on her face, before entering her office and slamming the door, making the door nearly fall off its hinges and the house shudder. “I guess we know who did it,” Seungwan exchanged glances with the other two women.

“Well either one of them, or both of them, did something, and I’d rather not be in their shoes right now,” Joohyun said as she warmed up to Seungwan.

“Neither would I,” Sooyoung added, “maybe I should go talk to her.”

“You know that will do no good,” Seungwan clicked her tongue.

“We know what she’s like,” Joohyun agreed, “we’re best leaving her until she’s back from her meeting, maybe then she’ll have cooled off a little.”

The trio agreed that was for the best.

\------

“I wonder how well  _ this _ meeting will go?” Nayeon mumbled to herself.

“Probably as well as the other thirty from the past few months,” a voice from behind her replied.

“Oops, did I say that out loud?” Nayeon turned to face the person to which the voice belonged. Jeongyeon was there, slowly nodding. “I’m worried, Jeong. You saw what Jihyo was like earlier, imagine her like that again in this meeting.”

“Nayeon, you have me, and the others who will stop Jihyo from doing anything stupid, we will make sure nothing happens.” Jeongyeon offers a weak, but supportive smile, because she knew that Jihyo would be unable to be stopped. Deep down she knew that Nayeon would see through the smile.

“Thank you,” Nayeon returned with an equally weak smile.

The pair made their way over to a round dark oak table in the middle of a spacious hall with slate coloured walls and flooring, only being broken up by the red and orange curtains blocking out any light that could come into the room through the high windows. On the opposite side of the table, Jihyo was pacing around the room.

“Do you reckon she’s waiting to plan something with Tzuyu?” Nayeon asked the taller woman.

“Nayeon, I know she hates your coven, and I know you aren’t the biggest fan of hers, but  _ please  _ can you stop thinking so negatively about another council member? Have the bigger fangs, will you.”

Nayeon rolled her eyes.  _ ‘Have the bigger fangs, good one Jeongyeon.’ _ She made her way over a raised platform in the spacious hall where five black baroque designed, tall backed thrones lay in triangle formation. The one at the point of the triangle was occupied.

“I don't want no fighting in this meeting Nayeon,” the occupier addressed Nayeon as she walked up the small steps to the platform, “earlier was pathetic, and I do not want a repeat, especially in front of your coven representatives.”

“I hope you give her the same warning, Mi, because right now it feels like I’m the only one being told this.”

“I’ll tell her now,” Sunmi replied as she turned to see Jihyo still pacing the width of the room. “Ji, I would like a word.”

Jihyo immediately stopped walking the width of the room and made her way to where Sunmi and Nayeon were. “What now, another lecture?”

“It’s not a lecture, Jihyo. It’s reminding you to not have a repeat of earlier in the office area. I'm sick of you two constantly bickering and scraping with each other. It needs to stop, otherwise I will be forced to take action. Understood?” Sunmi glanced at the vampires on either side of her.

“Understood,” the pair muttered.

Suddenly three doors opened leading to the hall. One from either end of the hall, revealing Dahyun and Tzuyu respectively, and a door in the middle revealing Chungha who had welcomed the pair to the council’s residence.

“Ah, Dahyun, Tzuyu, please, have a seat,” Sunmi gestured to the round table, as the seven vampires all took a seat at the table.

Dahyun was sat in between Nayeon and Jeongyeon, Tzuyu in between Jihyo and Chungha, with Sunmi sat in the gap between the two bitter council rivals.

“Welcome to tonight’s meeting,” Sunmi proceeded to start the meeting. “We have called this meeting since we had a report from a member of Diluculum about an attack in the local area by a vampire. They believe it to be a member of Tantibus who is responsible.”

“It’s not a case of believing, I  _ know  _ it was,” Dahyun interjected. “I had to fight them to protect the victim.”

“You didn’t  _ have _ to. You could have let the prey be eaten, then there would be no issue.” Tzuyu slouched into her seat, putting her feet up on the edge of the table, crossing one over the other.

Dahyun stood up in a flash, palms planted firmly on the table, rage filling her eyes. “Prey.  _ Prey? _ How many times at these meetings have I had to tell you that humans  _ aren’t  _ prey?”

“Of  _ course  _ they’re prey! They’re scrawny little creatures. Food!” Tzuyu cackled. “Face it, Dahyun. You lot aren’t real vampires when you don’t take your blood from the source. You have to have it from a  _ bag. _ You’re weak.”

“I will come over there and rip…” Dahyun attempted to scramble over the top of the table, but was held back by Jeongyeon and Nayeon.

The scene was of comedic value for Tzuyu and Jihyo who couldn't contain their laughter, only inciting more rage from Dahyun.

“Can we calm this meeting down before  _ another _ one descends into chaos?” Sunmi’s voice boomed.

Dahyun took her seat, calming down slightly, but the rage was still evidently clear on her face.

“We have agreed before that there shall be no talk of who are  _ real vampires  _ and who aren't. Besides, you two are the last two covens that we know of in the world, can you at least try to find some mutual ground,” Jeongyeon looked into Dahyun’s and then Tzuyu’s eyes with a pleading look in her own, “otherwise, you will end up like our coven.” Jeongyeon’s eyes landed on Sunmi, and then Chungha. They had all suffered so much with the dormancy of their covens.

There was a brief silence, no one knowing what to say. After the previous near chaotic moment, this moment of respite, despite being over a delicate topic for the council members, was welcomed as a calm for the already heated session.

“Shall we proceed with the meeting?” Chungha asked, indicating for Dahyun to continue speaking.

“Of course,” Dahyun nodded, once again standing up, this time standing straight. “The person attacked in  _ our _ territory this time… was my blood supplier. We had exchanged the blood bags, but she had a cut and refused to willingly drink my blood to heal the wound. So, I had to compel her to drink it. When we parted ways, I thought that was it. However, a couple minutes later I heard screaming, and when I found the source of the screams...” Dahyun couldn’t help but release her rage once again. “It was one of  _ them _ feeding from her.”

Tzuyu rolled her eyes. “You and your  _ territory  _ argument is so boring. We all know that we settled here before your bunch were around, and I will once again refer to what I said earlier. Humans are prey, humans are a food source. Honestly Dahyun, when will you actually get with the picture? Vampires need to feed from humans to survive.”

“We do have human blood!” Dahyun exclaimed. “We just have it the superior way where we aren’t causing damage to them.”

_ “Superior _ way? You are joking right? The superior way is hearing the lovely screams of pain as you drain them of their precious supply whilst it floats down your neck like a sweet nectar, leaving you always wanting more.”

“You’re sick! You don’t deserve to be alive!” Dahyun spat back.

“Sweetie, you do realise that none of us are alive? We’re undead,” Jihyo chuckled, Tzuyu joining in.

“Don’t you start, Park!” Nayeon fired at the short haired woman.

“Piss off Im, learn to take a joke,” Jihyo snapped back.

Sunmi could feel the tension building in the hall from both camps. “Do I have to remind you about what I said before this meeting started?” she asked sternly, staring deep into the eyes of the former coven leaders. Both shook their heads.

“Tell me Dahyun,” Tzuyu called out to the platinum blonde vampire directly opposite. “Are you too chicken to try living like us and how we feed? Oh wait, I forgot about the rule of not feeding from your own kind. Silly me, so since you don’t feed from chickens, what do you feed from?”

“What does it matter what we feed from? All that matters is that we aren’t killing innocent people,” Dahyun bit back.

“But you  _ are  _ killing innocent animals,” Tzuyu narrowed her eyes.

Dahyun was stunned. Since when did Tzuyu care about animals? “You don’t care about animals! You’re only saying that to get to me!”

“It worked didn’t it?” Tzuyu winked before bursting into laughter.

“That's it, I’ve had enough.” Dahyun pushed her chair back as she walked away from the table and towards the door she entered from. As she reached the door, she heard something that made her turn around and look back.

“I know who it was who attacked you.”

“Who? Tell me now!” Dahyun demanded.

“Nope, my lips are sealed,” Tzuyu taunted.

“Tell me right now bitch!” Dahyun sped to Tzuyu, grabbing her as she flew over the table before pinning her against the wall.

“No.”

“Tell me!” Dahyun’s eye’s were starting to turn from her usual creamy gold to a scarlet red. The council members all tried to break up the ensuing scrap.

“I will do no such thing. Do you really think I would name drop exactly who it was?”

Dahyun was eventually pulled off Tzuyu’s neck and ushered back to the door by Jeongyeon and Nayeon, whilst Tzuyu was checked over by Jihyo and Sunmi.

“I hate her with every bone in my body!” Dahyun screamed when she reached the door.

“Hey Dahyun, I’ll give you a clue. Surely a smart one like you should be able to work this out. Solve this riddle. Many people are met along one’s life journey, including me and you just to name two, now go and ask your friend Chaeyoung, about the friend she once knew.” Tzuyu smirked as she saw Dahyun disappear out of sight.

_ ‘What a waste that was,’ _ Sunmi thought as she sat back on her throne, watching Tzuyu leave the hall. But one thing was playing on her mind. One idea that the rest wouldn’t like, but could be the saving grace for the two covens.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @SaMiMoTzu22


End file.
